


My Spider Valentine

by JoMo3



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, late valentine's day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMo3/pseuds/JoMo3
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Spider-Verse, and both Miles and Gwen debate whether to make their feelings clear to the other.





	My Spider Valentine

 

_ I wonder what Gwen’s doing? _ Miles thought as the fist met his face.

He was in the middle of a fight with Scorpion, and for a reason he couldn’t name, Gwen came to mind.

As he fell on his back, he saw above his enemy the red and white sign advertising roses at a cheap price.  _ Oh. That’s probably why _ , he figured as his head hit the sidewalk. Listening to his spider-sense, he ducked as Scorpion’s tail came at him, leaving a dent in the spot Miles had just been at. 

“I don’t have time for this, kid,” Scorpion growled.

“And you think I do?” Miles quipped. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I’d rather be looking at literally  _ anyone _ else but you right now.”

Scorpion growled as he lunged at Miles once more. Miles jumped over him, turning himself invisible in the process. When Scorpion turned around, a look of confusion came to his face.

“What’re you, hiding?” the villain asked as he scanned the area. “If you think I’m gonna take it easy on you just because you’re…”

Miles appeared right in front of him, and delivered an uppercut that sent Scorpion sailing until he crashed into a wall, beaten.

“Ow,” Miles said, rubbing his hand.

The police arrived, and Miles webbed away; he still wasn’t sure how to act around them, especially when his father was with them. So he made his way back to Visions Academy and in through his window, where he changed back into his civilian clothes. Just as he pulled on a shirt, the door opened and his roommate, Ganke, came in.

“What happened?” he asked Miles.

Miles was confused. “What do you mean?”

“Your face,” Ganke said, pointing to Miles’ right cheek. “You’ve got a bruise.”

Miles touched his cheek, and recoiled slightly at the sensation. “Scorpion,” he said.

“A scorpion bit your face?”

“No,” Miles said, shaking his head. “I went out to get lunch and Scorpion, the bad guy, he was out doing stuff, and I stopped him.”

“Oh.”

Miles filled his friend in on the details as they walked to their afternoon classes. All through his next three classes, though, he kept thinking about a certain blonde spider-girl from another dimension. He was hopelessly smitten with her, but she was also probably his best friend. For the past couple of weeks Miles had debated whether to make his feelings clear or not, but was afraid. Afraid of her laughing at him, or being weirded out, or politely turning him down, which might be the worst. So he’d decided he wasn’t going to say anything.

But still, his mind kept drifting back to Gwen; what was she doing? How was  _ she _ celebrating Valentine’s Day?

_________

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gwen said as she looked at the scene in front of her. There was the Bodega Bandit, robbing (what else?) the bodega she’d gone to for lunch. Still decked in her black and white costume, she had dropped in to grab a quick bite before going back to class.

“You again?” she asked.

The Bandit turned around. Seeing her, he rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered.

“Trust me, I know the feeling,” she responded as he lunged at her, switchblade out. She was able to dodge him, but in a quick motion grabbed his arm and twisted the knife out of his hand. He broke free of her grasp, though, and grabbed a loaf of bread from a nearby counter.

“Okay, we’re fighting with bread now,” she said under her breath. 

The Bandit tossed the bread at her, missing and knocking down a display of Valentine’s candy.  _ Oh yeah _ , Gwen thought to herself.  _ It’s Valentine’s Day _ . As the next loaf of bread came at her, she grabbed it with a web and flung it back at the Bandit. He dodged it, then jumped at her again. Gwen grabbed his arm once more and delivered an elbow to his gut. The wind knocked out of him, he fell to the floor.

“That was annoying,” she muttered, webbing his hands behind his back. She got her sandwich-free because of her help ( _ yay! _ )-and then made her way back to school.

It’d slipped her mind that today was Valentine’s Day. She hated the holiday; all that mushiness made her stomach turn. Still, she did find her mind drifting to a certain friend-Miles Morales. She wondered what he was doing today, and if he had a Valentine in mind. Not that she cared, of course. She was just curious about her friend, and wanted to know if he was happy or not, and...

_ Yeah, keep telling yourself that _ , she thought.

She’d long ago admitted to herself to having a  _ bit _ of a crush on Miles, but she didn’t know what to do with it. Despite befriending him after the whole universe-merging thing a few months ago, she still struggled with getting close to people. Miles had been the only who’d broken through. And he was such a good friend she didn’t want to ruin it by suddenly telling him how she felt. What if he didn’t feel the same? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore?

As if her thoughts had wings, her phone suddenly hummed, alerting her to a text. She took her phone from her pocket and saw Miles’s text.

_ Hey Gwanda. Feel like beating on some baddies tonight? _

She smiled and texted back  _ sure thing, spider-boy. _

_________

Hours later Gwen goobered her way into Miles’s universe, landing on the rooftop across the street from Visions Academy. She’d brought her backpack with her, and she tossed it to the ground, spinning a web over it to conceal it. Moments later she heard a familiar  _ thwipping _ sound and she looked to her right as Miles arrived on the roof.

“Took you long enough,” she teased.

He smirked. “Good to see you too, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled back. “So how’s your Valentine’s Day going?”

Miles shrugged as he lifted off his mask. “I beat up the Scorpion. What about you?”

“I beat up...somebody,” she said, not wanting to say who.

“Just some guy?”

“Just some mugger,” she answered. “You ready, Spider-Boy?”

He pulled his mask down, and she saw a grin before he did. “Right behind you, Gwanda.”

The two leapt off the roof, webbing their way towards New York City. Over the next two hours they put away minor criminals, eventually turning it into a competition to see who of them could catch the most. By the end of the night they were both tired, and the score was tied.

“You know,” Miles said as they landed on the rooftop they’d began, “If you hadn’t cheated I would’ve won.”

“How did I cheat?” Gwen asked. “You got distracted by a billboard, it’s not my fault you didn’t see the mugger.”

“You’re the one who pointed it out to me,” Miles said, pulling off his mask. Gwen did the same, whipping off her mask and shaking her hair loose as she did so.

“Just face it, you lost to the Spectacular Spider-Woman,” she said.

Miles shook his head. “I’ll get you next time.”

Gwen pulled her backpack out from it’s webbed hiding place. “Yeah, right.” She fished the goober from inside her backpack (with her hand brushing something else) and then faced Miles. “I guess I’ll…”

“Uh, hold on,” Miles said, interrupting her. Digging into a pocket, he took out a card. “Uh...here. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He handed it to her, then looked away nervously.

Gwen was shocked as she looked at the card in her hand. It was a simple red Valentine’s card, nothing extraordinary. But the simple gesture was enough for Gwen as she felt a smile come to her lips. Glancing at Miles, she asked “You got me a card? That’s…”

In Miles’s mind, words ran through his head with how she would finish that sentence:  _ sad? Creepy? Weird? Pathetic? _

“Sweet,” she finished.

“Really?” he asked, perking up.

Gwen nodded, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I, um,” she said, unzipping her backpack, “I got you this.” She showed him the contents of her bag, and his face lit up when he saw the 4 cans of spray paint inside. “For your art,” she explained.

“Gwen,” Miles said, grinning from ear to ear, “You... _ wow _ . Thank you.”

Her blush got a bit redder as she felt her smile growing. “It’s nothing,” she said, shrugging it off. Miles took the cans, already thinking of what he could make with them. He was surprised that Gwen had gotten him anything, let alone something as good as this. It made him feel lackluster with his card.

_ You’re not dating,  _ he told himself.

Still, as he prepared to say goodbye, his thoughts from earlier came back about making his feelings felt, and how she’d gotten him a gift that she’d known he would like.  _ Is it possible _ , he thought,  _ that she likes me too? _

Her backpack zipped, Gwen put it on her back and turned to Miles. “Thanks for the card,” she said.

“Thanks for…” he looked at the paints next to his feet. Looking back up, he said “You’re amazing, Gwen.”

She chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself sometimes, Miles.”

He grinned, and decided to go for it. “Look, Gwen, there’s something I wanted to tell you. I got you the card because, well, I like…”

He was cut off when Gwen suddenly moved closer, cupping his cheek and giving him a quick kiss.

“….you,” Miles finished as they pulled away. Grinning, he repeated it: “I like you.”

“I like you, too,” she said, smiling back. “Um….” she ran a hand through her hair, “I’ve, uh...gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he answered. He was in such a daze, though, she could’ve asked him to move in with Kingpin and he would’ve said yes.

Pulling her mask back on, Gwen pressed a button on her goober and walked back into her universe.

It took Miles a minute to snap out of it; but when he did, he was on cloud nine. Gathering the paints and putting back on his mask, he reflected on the events of the day-beating Scorpion, getting these awesome paints for his art,  _ Gwen kissing him! _

_ Best Valentine’s Day ever _ , he thought as he headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of "Across the Spider-Verse" should be up by the end of next week.


End file.
